Spencer! The Show! REBOOT (Spoiler Page)
This page will have scripts and other content that will spoil each episode. Don't even read if you don't want any spoilers! Come back here if you just want the episode lineup and nothing else! Keypoints Bold = DONE No Bold = Working on either right now or later S1, E11a: With a Taste of Em (Script) (Opens in space. A meteorite goes down to Mars. It crashes on the outskirts of Me and Larry City. A hand that looks similar to a Mearian sticks out. Fade out. Fades in to Sherbert’s house. Spencer and Sherbert are watching TV.) Spencer: Great to hang out at your house today! Now we can watch Mars TV. It’s different than Earth TV. At Earth you get shows like SpongeBob, Family Guy, South Park, but here you get shows similar to it, but in an Mearian style. Like MongeMob, Family Mearian, and Mouth Park. Sherbert: Great. What differences! (Rolls eyes) (Knock on Sherbert’s door) Spencer: You get the door. I’m in the middle of my new favorite show, The Mimpsons! (Sherbert gets the door. He sees Em, well, we don’t know it’s Em yet.) Em: Hello! Sherbert: AAAAA!!! (Shuts door) Em: Hey, come back! I just wanna know who you are! Spencer: Who’s that? Sherbert: A Mearian that... looks weird! (Spencer opens the door) Em: Can I come in? Sherbert: Uhh, I don't know? Em: Ok! (Shoves in) Sherbert: HEY! Em: But you said I can come in! Sherbert: Uhhh, did I, or did I NOT? Spencer: Guys! Pipe down! You guys just met! On the bright side, you guys can become friends! Even though, you know, uhh, what's your name? Em: The name’s Em. Em Morphisis is my full name. Spencer: Oh ok. Em, you may be a stranger, but your looks are kinda new to me. Where did you come from? Em: I come from Pluto! Sherbert: Pluto?! Lewbert: Did someone say Pluto?! I wanna pet the doggee! Sherbert: Uh no. We were talking about the PLANET, not the dog from the Mickey Mouse cartoons. (A Disney cop comes in) Disney Cop: Hey sir! You can't use Mickey Mouse as a reference in this cartoon! If you use it again, this show's gonna get sued! Hear that?! Sherbert (Shocked): *GULP* Disney Cop: Better get back to Disney Studios. They need me in assistance for a kid who's making a movie with the snowman Olaf. Grrrr... (Leaves) Em: Sheesh! I didn't know that copying something was a big deal in this area! Sherbert: You'll get used to it. (Cuts to the TV couch again. They are watching The Mimpsons.) Em: Wow. It's like someone is reusing the pattern about storyline each time. Sherbert: Whadda mean? Em: Kid live in normality. Then the kid gets something good and uses it to his full potential. Kid then is about to use it for the goodest thing of all, which fails. A huge thing called a climax appears and ends the entire thing. Doesn't that seems like repetitive behavior to you? Sherbert (Huge Eyed): Uhhhh, maybe? (Regains consciousness) Besides, our show is just like other people's shows. Em: I hate that! Spencer: What's going on? Em: Who CREATED this world? Sherbert: Uhhhhh (Cuts to creators computer screen) Creator: Hopefully he doesn't find out about me! Em (Looking at creator): You! Change the story! Creator: How do I? Give me suggestions. Em: Like, uh, put Sherbert on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, and turn Spencer's gravity upside down! Spencer: WHAT?! Creator (Typing on Keyboard): I don't even get PAID to do this... (Sherbert disappears. Spencer hits the ceiling) Spencer: OW! Please change my gravity back! And put Sherbert back here! Creator (Typing): UGH. (Spencer hits the floor and Sherbert reappears soaking wet.) Sherbert: That's the LAST time you convince the creator to destroy us like that! Now LEAVE! (Suddenly, Em opens up an aura. Sherbert then takes up by punching him. But Em is more powerful than Sherbert. Spencer starts fighting as well. But isn’t powerful either. Then Lewbert comes in.) Lewbert: Hey guys! I brought lunch! (He sees them fighting. Lewbert gets hit by Em.) Lewbert: OW!!! (Gets angry) Don’t hit me like that! (Ground pounds him with his body) (Spencer and Sherbert then beat up Em. They win thanks to Lewbert.) Sherbert: Thanks Lewbert! Lewbert: No problem! Now whay do I do with Em’s body? Sherbert: I don’t know, let’s get him back to Pluto and stay him there. (Cuts to Pluto. They dig the ground and put Em in there.) Lewbert: Any last words? Spencer: Not really. Lewbert: ...ok (They leave. 2 hours later, the grave still stands. But Em’s hand goes up the soil. The episode ends with “The End?” With the question mark appearing after 2 seconds.) S1, E11b: Emotion Challenge (Script) (Opens at Spencer’s house. Spencer appears sweaty.) Sherbert: Woah! What happened, Spencer?! Spencer: (Pants) I betted that I would climb an dangerous mountain... and it was an big MISTAKE! Sherbert: Why did you anyway? Spencer: I don’t know! Someone convinced me! I’m SCARED! Sherbert: Scared eh? How about a ye ol’ wish to make you not scared of anything? Spencer: How about we challenge ourselves? Sherbert: In what way? Spencer: In an Emotion Challenge? See who survives FIRST! Sherbert: YOUR ON! (Sherbert grants the wish. They feel boring.) Spencer: Yeah... not feeling it today. Sherbert: Me neither. (They both walk away. Cuts to them watching TV, feeling nothing. Lewbert comes in.) Lewbert: Hey guys! (Spencer and Sherbert yawn.) Lewbert: (Feeling sad) Is something wrong? Sherbert: We wished ourselves without any feelings for tomorrow... Spencer: And I have no hate or happiness, or sadness, or fear, or any of that crap. Lewbert: Um, ok... tell me how it goes tomorrow I guess. (Walks away) Sherbert: I don’t care about any of these TV programs. Spencer: Me neither. (Cuts to tomorrow. A mountain is in the horizon. The guy who started the bet is by them.) Rigio: I see you brought a friend for THIS dangerous mountain climb! I hope HE survives too! He he! Spencer: Whatever. Sherbert: Yeah, whatever. Rigio: Meet you to the top, losers! (He starts climbing) (They look at the top of the mountain. Then back at each other.) Spencer: Mearians have a hard time climbing... Want to get in my back...? Sherbert: Whatever. (Sherbert gets on Spencer’s back. He starts climbing. Suddenly, Spencer climbs much faster than usual. In 15 seconds, while Rigio said this,) Rigio: He he! They’ll never beat me! (...they pass him.) Rigio: What the... HEY! How in the heck are you going that FAST?! (Soon enough, they reach the top. But then, the wish is expired. They turn back to normal.) Rigio: Ugh... (Reaches the top) Wow... your actually more powerful than I thought. Tell you what. I’ll let you guys back down. Here’s 2 parachutes. Good luck! (They fall and pull the cord. They land safely.) Rigio: Welp, time for me to climb back down. (Back at Spencer’s house.) Spencer: Lesson learned, Sherbert. Sherbert: Yep. Emotions are there to help, not control you. Spencer: You said it. So, I wonder how Rigio will do when he gets down. (Cuts to bottom of mountain. He lands down safely.) Rigio: YES! I made it! (Looking through the supplies, he notices something missing) Rigio: OH NO! NOT MY CAMERA! I LEFT IT UP THE TOP! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Episode ends) S1, E12a: Beauty Accident (Script) (Opens to downtown streets. Spencer is walking around.) Spencer: Ahh, what a beautiful day to walk around downtown Central City! (Suddenly, Spencer steps on some butter substance with his both feet. He moves while stands.) Spencer: Umm, why am I moving? (He zooms through the hill screaming. He rolls through a skating rail. He flies through some type of stage.) (While a couple plays thumbpicking, Spencer flees through and hits Jack hard. Crowd gasps) Kirby: Oh my gosh! Announcer: Jack! Are you okay?! Jack: Never better. Announcer: At least you’re ok! (Spencer still has some butter left on his feet. Then he zooms through and hits through a makeup store. He comes out with makeup on his face. ANOTHER rail comes. It zooms him up the air. He leads to another stage.) (You know what happens next. Skipping till we get to the Philly’s scene.) (Inside Philly’s, waiters walk around. Every decor is like a fancy restaurant. Spencer and James Charles sit together.) James: Oh my god, this is so exciting sitting with you right now! Spencer: Cool! I also have black Pantone color liner on, beautiful eyelashes, red lipstick, just made my day when that freak- uh I mean, beauty guru day happened. James: Awesome. Other than makeup, do you sing? Spencer: (Singing) I guess I can siiiiing! James: WOAH! I don’t need any more introduction! You’re the one! You’re my true BOYFRIEND! (Black tries to fade in with short dramatic music. Fade out black, camera zooms back, and then Spencer says,) Spencer: Awesome! Wanna meet in my house tomorrow? James: Do I ever! (Writes a note with his address) Spencer: Here you go! (Looks at the note) James: Oh my god, I’ll SO be there! Spencer: See you then! (Cuts to Sherbert angry at the house) Sherbert: Whadda you MEAN you didn’t tell the truth?! Spencer: Oh please! My love’s coming to the house tomorrow! Are you excited? Sherbert: Look on what you’ve become! After that wish, the makeup guru thing is taking over your life! I’m afraid I’m gonna have to unwish this wish. (He unwishes him being an makeup guru.) Spencer: Uhh... what just happened? Did I tell him the truth? Sherbert: Not really. We need a plan to set him off. And I think I have one! Spencer: Ok! Tomorrow we will set it off! (Cuts to tomorrow. James knocks on the door.) Sherbert: Coming. (Opens the door) James: Hey there sister! Where’s that cute, sweet little Spencer at? Sherbert: GROSS! Oh, he, uh, went to prepare the food at the, uh, grocery store! Yeah! Just sit down on this couch and wait here! Be right BACK! (Runs upstairs) James: ...ok... time to FaceTime Manny Mua and tell him that I’m at his house! (Presses on phone) (Sherbert runs to his room. Spencer calls him on his watch.) Spencer: Is he in? Sherbert: Yes... and I think we need help immediately! Did you dress Lewbert yet? Lewbert: So, WHY do I have makeup in again? Spencer: Trust me. Pretend your my boyfriend, ok? Lewbert: Ewww! I don’t date human males! That’s Lurarahumasexual! Gross!!! Spencer: This is only happening once, Lewbert. Let’s go. (Cuts to home. James is looking on his iPhone XX for the time) James: Where IS that date of mine?! (Door slam. Both Spencer and Lewbert walk in holding hands) Spencer: Listen. I know this is tough to explain. James: Wait, WHAT?! Spencer: The truth is, I’m... not in love with you. James: But... HOW?! Lewbert: (Reading Sherbert’s sign) He is in love with me now. Kiss me?! (Spencer and Lewbert kiss.) James: THAT’S IT! WE’RE NOT IN LOVE ANYMORE! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK! (Leaves house) Spencer: We did it! Of course he hates me now, but it was worth it! James: What? (Everyone gasps) Sherbert: Ok fine! The real truth is, Spencer is NOT a makeup guru! He went by a freak accident and them we made up this “scheme” to force you off but it failed because you came back! (Pants) James: That... was super awesome! Oh my god! I never actually expected a foolery in my life! I’m sorry, Spencer. We can just be friends. How’s that? Spencer: Sounds good to me! Director: Annnnd CUT! Everyone: WHAAAAT?! Director: This will be a GREAT James Charles video! Sherbert: Wow! Spencer: We’re gonna get FAMOUS! (Lewbert pukes and faints) (Cuts to YouTube. Showcases the events that happened. This all plays while at the Covergirl Theater. Everyone cheers) Sherbert: We’re beauty stars! I guess? Spencer: What a great ending to another great day! Lewbert: I’m gonna puke at when I kissed Spencer again. (Pukes) Random Guy: Awww, don’t be such a Lurarahumasexual hater! (Episode ends) S1, E12b: Eyes on the Dog Please (Script) (Opens to Spencer’s house. Spencer walks in.) Spencer: Hey Sherbert? Where are you? Sherbert: Right here. You need something? Spencer: Everyone has a dog at my school! They keep talking about why I don’t have a dog yet! Can we get one? Sherbert: Uhhhhhh... (Sigh) Let’s go. Spencer: Yayyyyy!!! (Cuts to Pet Store.) Pet Store Worker: I see your looking for a dog. We have all kinds! We even have this cute German Shepherd! Isn’t she adorable?! Spencer: Can we get her? I wanna name her Pan! Sherbert: Pam? Spencer: No, Pan, like a frying pan. Sherbert: Can we get a dog that you wouldn’t name based of kitchen supplies?! Spencer: I guess... (Pan’s face looks upset with sad music. Cuts to words that say “Just kidding! :)” and cuts back) Spencer: How about this one? Sherbert: No. Spencer: This one? Sherbert: No. Spencer: This one? Sherbert: No. Spencer: This one? Sherbert: No. Spencer: How about that one? Sherbert: That’s the SAME Pug we PASSED earlier! Ugh, face it. We aren’t finding the perfect dog here. (Suddenly, a Siberian Husky runs out of the Employees Only room) Pet Store Worker: HEY! COME BACK HERE!!! (He licks Spencer and Sherbert and they both laugh.) Sherbert: I’m actually fond of this one! Spencer: Can we keep it? PLEEEEASSSE?! Pet Store Worker: That’s not for sale! Pet Store Manager: It IS, actually. All pets that are here are qualified for sales. Read the manual next time, employee of mine! Pet Store Worker: ...$500 for the dog. (Sherbert give him the money. Cuts back to Spencer’s house.) Sherbert: What should we name him? (The dog runs to Spencer’s homework which was supposedly on the living room floor, which is eating it.) Spencer: HEY! (Grabs Homework) (He sees the word “Tangent” on the paper.) Spencer: Tangent. Sherbert: That’s a wonderful name! Spencer: Ohhhhh... ok! We call him “Taaannngent...” I see. Sherbert: Yeah... it was your idea, remember? Spencer: Yeah. (Tangent is peeing on the floor, and they both scream. Cuts to outside, waiting for Tangent to go poop.) Spencer: I have failed the dog. (Cuts to Tangent’s crate) Spencer: Ok Tangent! Time to go to sleep tonight! (Spencer puts Tangent in the crate. He leaves the room. Tangent whines. Spencer is having trouble sleeping. The next morning, Spencer is seen with red bloodshot eyes.) Sherbert: Good lord! What happened to YOU? Spencer: The DOG... (Tangent walks and howls by Spencer. His feces is shown on the floor.) Spencer: I wish I was dead for 25 minutes... Sherbert: Ok, but I am not stopping you from seeing the Lord, Shenicle. (Poofs a gun and shoots Spencer.) Narrator: 25 minutes later... (Spencer gets resurrected due to the wish. He comes back with his eyes healed.) Spencer: Shenicle cured me! I am not sleep deprived anymore! Narrator: 3 days later... (Tangent is heard whining. Spencer is seen angry. The next morning, Spencer calls Sherbert for a meeting.) Sherbert: Any reason why you called me for a meeting? Spencer: I want you to get rid of Tangent! Sherbert: Why?! I haven’t had any problems with him! Spencer: I take him out every 4:50 AM each morning, I give him food, I make sure he doesn’t chew on objects, the list goes ON! Sherbert: Unless Tangent does something BAD, I’m not giving him up. (Tangent comes him with a jar of hot sause. He knocks down Sherbert and shakes his head, leading to hot sause going everywhere. Spencer runs from it, screaming. Sherbert somehow gets it in his mouth, and he starts to get FLAMES out of his mouth. Tangent leaves after almost getting burned.) Sherbert: YOU’RE RIGHT! WE NEED TO RETURN HIM!!! Spencer: Finally. Trap him in his crate and we’ll sell him. And I know WHO to sell him to! (At Evil Me’s cave, Evil Me was reading the newspaper, until the mailman comes.) Mailman: Here’s the mail! It never fails! It makes me wanna wag my- Evil Me: Yeah yeah, we’re not in Blues Clues. (Slams door) What’s this? (A box says “Free Dog”) Evil Me: Huh. Someone delivered me an evil doggie! Heh heh! (Tangent rips out of the box and knocks over Evil Me and licks him repeatedly.) Evil Me: STOP IT!!! STOP!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!! CURSE YOU SHERBERT!!! (Episode ends)